custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chicken Bond
/Archives 1/ | /Archives 2/ | /Archives 3/ ---- Welcome to the official Chicken Bond talk page. Please leave a message at the sound of the beep. If you wish to discuss CBW matters, press 1. If you wish to register a complaint, press 2. If you wish to present me with a gift, press 3. If you wish to compliment my fez, press 4. If you wish to laugh at my username, press 5. If you wish to discuss my storyline and stories, press 4. If you wish to subject me to an Aztec ritual, press 5. If you wish to report me to Scotland Yard for stealing Takua's backpack, press 6. If you wish to join the Honourable Club of Gentlepeople for the Extraordinarily Insane, press 7. If you want me to hire me to track down a stolen windowsill, press 8. If you wish to discuss anything else, press 9. If you wish to hear a funny joke, press 0. Thank you. Have a nice day. Re: New Story I do appreciate the input! I'll defiantly bring more BIONICLE-related content into it...that's just the aftermath of being away from BIONICLE for too long. Anyways, sorry for the typos...I write really fast and cause a lot of typos...so sorry but thank you for catching it. Generally, I have an idea in my head and start spewing it out in words that don't always connect...and I'm freaked out by the mess I've caused by the end of it. Well, thank you for reading it and pointing that stuff out to me :D --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 02:52, January 13, 2013 (UTC) (P.S. Is the darkness of the story overbearing?) Sorry I couldn't reply earlier. I was out all day yesterday meeting family and got back pretty late. :P I'm extremely glad you enjoyed my review and I'm flattered by your reception of my offer to build your creation. :D One question that reading the page left me wondering was whether or not the Toa who protected Sonitous' village from Dark Hunters was going to be of any future significance. I think it would perhaps be a good hidden Easter Egg to name this Toa. Maybe this could be your interpretation of how Toa Jovan became a Turaga? LEGO certainly aren't going to mention him again. Or maybe it could be a character who has been introduced as a Turaga. Perhaps you could have Feex give him a Toa Stone. Maybe he toured the Universe trying to find worthy Matoran like Sonitous and Soalaz. :P Could be an interesting idea that would entice people to read right from the first thing they see in his Biography. :P In regards to his build, indeed I do imagine Nuparu Mahri's shield when I think of actually building the character. I'll give it my best shot and I'll defiantly be able to get a Matoran version of him into Zero Hour. :P I'll work on the Toa version in more depth, of course, but it may interest you to know that I've build a STARs version of him this morning that I'm going to use as something of a blueprint to build his Toa self from. :P Additionally, I've already had some ideas about his shield design. I get the idea that he's a strong, muscular character so he'll be a lot thicker than the Toa Metru-style creation I have holding it. http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=520501. The shield's easy enough to build but I've used quite a few modern-day TECHNIC parts from the Witch Doctor set to keep it together. :P Well, when I originally planned out my main sequence of events for Judgement Day, I'd wanted to dedicate a chapter to having 'one of the Matoran become a Toa!' I'd planned to make Memel a Toa but I had to cut out the chapter where he proved himself as a worthy candidate and just gave the position to Danza because he would be the most interesting Toa of the bunch. :P However, if I do decide to have Sonitous survive Zero Hour then I will consider the possibility of making his a Toa, along with any other excess Matoran I have by that point. :P As for Doctor Who... well. :D I loved the episode. I thought it was pure genius on the part of the Moffat. I thought all the references back to the original series (The title sequence, 11's disguise as Sherlock Holmes, the fact that Oswin's grave mentioned the date of the first ever Doctor Who episode, the old-style TARDIS console, the mentioning of Silurians in the sewers beneath London) were woven into the story superbly. Plus Jenna-Louise Coleman did a very convincing portrayal of a shocked companion while not appearing to be another damsel in distress. I think she genuinely proved herself as a worth companion. :P But, I have to say, what I liked most about the episode was Strax. :D He provided unfailing humor and I actually laughed aloud when I heard: "Sir! Help! I think I'm being run over by a carriage!" In fact, while I was watching the episode, I actually noticed that the relationship between the Doctor and Strax was very similar to that of Skorr and Arzok. :D :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] Yes, I would have to agree. The logic behind the whole "pond" thing was a little implausible as was, of course, the hidden staircase and the TARDIS in the clouds, but I tend not to take the science behind Doctor Who seriously these days. I'm starting to notice that the stories are gradually becoming more about the characters and less about problems. The penultimate episode the last season, the one with all the cubes, I think best exemplifies that. I found the actual disaster to be somewhat... low-budget and unspectacular but I loved how the episode went into depth about what happens to the companions if they stay with the Doctor for too long, especially seeing it through Rory's dad's eyes, and the implication that they won't come home at the end of it. :P Either way, it was a fun episode to see on Christmas, and you're right, it's perhaps the best Christmas special we've had since Steven Moffat began writing. :P As for Sonitous, I just built his Matoran version this morning. Currently, I'm shooting for Zero Hour but I've hit a bit of a snag. :/ The paint that I used to paint Kanohi reacts to the cold and drips off, which means I'll have to plan what I'm going to do with those characters before I take them outside. It's quite an inconvenience, particularly as I haven't gotten around to scripting yet, but I think I used a black marker pen on the Arthron I painted, so Sonitous should be able to hold up. :P Regarding Perspectives, I've always thought it would be an interesting twist to have a Turaga behind an evil scheme. :P In Frozen Calling I'd originally planned to have Garnax being a Turaga of Stone but I scrapped the idea because he has a physically demanding combat sequence in the near future. :P Of course, if you intend to have Thode kill this character it might be a good idea to start with personality profiles. :P Who would have something to gain by destroying Xia? A Brotherhood member would perhaps be suspected immediately and wouldn't have the unexpected edge. But whoever is behind such a large scheme would have to have considerable influence and persuasive technique. Through Garnax I went with wealth being that influence. Perhaps the mastermind in Perspectives could be an authority figure, some high-up snobby Vortixx. Or maybe it could be one of Xia's competitors. Other weapons-making organizations include the Nynrah Ghosts. Perhaps a Turaga/Matoran of Iron who wants people to buy Fe-Matoran made goods as opposed to Xian-made ones could be behind it all. :P In terms of his employer, a solution would be, of course, someone who has something to gain by keeping peace in Xia. Perhaps an Order of Mata Nui agent was tasked with preserving the peace by Helryx, couldn't carry it out, so hired someone else to do it. Maybe Turaga Matoro is forming the alliance between Xia and Metru-Nui and wants to keep Xia strong as a powerful war ally in the war against the Brotherhood. You could even have it being some high-ranking Vortixx Secret Service Official. I wouldn't get too worried about it though. :P Regardless, I hope it all goes well. :P Let me know if you need any more help and I should have a Toa-version of Sonitous in my next My MOCs blog, as well as his STARs and Matoran version. :D :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] The Silence of the End The Silence of the End's prologue and first chapter have been modified. I'm working on Chapter 2's editing at the moment...and you can expect to see Chapter 3 and 4 added soon. Hope you like it! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 20:42, January 14, 2013 (UTC) another message from me haha To answer your corrections: * YOU: "...the mysterious island nicknamed as "Predaria"." It should either be, "known as "Predaria"" or "nicknamed Predaria." The 'as' shouldn't be there in the latter case. ME: Just fixed it. * YOU: "There was a considerable amount of carnage on the roads anymore." The line way you've written this line has made it a bit confusing. Do you mean "there wasn't a considerable amount of carnage...."? ME: What I mean by that is "there was a considerable amount of carnage on the roads these days". Fixed it so it wouldn't be so confusing. * YOU: "Only overcast shown over the land ever since the overtake of the organization." This line confused me a bit. Perhaps reword it a little bit? ME: Fixed it up! * YOU: "Warx, was to be in the forest as a shortcut to get to the small village, Moril. They often travelled secret routes so they could..." Maybe replace "as a shortcut" with "Warx, was to be in the forest, using it as a shortcut to get to the small etc." Also, small thing here, maybe put something like, "they often travelled via secret routes." Otherwise the sentence looks like you missed a small detail. ME: Alrighty. * YOU: " A grim feeling of dread over came him." Over came should be overcame. :P ME: Lol minor typo sorry. * YOU: "You'll be comin' with me..." its voice slithered more than a Kankari snake." Capitalize 'its' as 'Its'. ME: Kk. * YOU: "Garvankh could feel himself become concerned, but not scared." I feel you could be a bit more descriptive here. Maybe something like "could feel fear rising in his body, yet his mind steadied it and refused to show his terror." or something like that. :P ME: Awesome! * YOU: "Lanua was a psychotic lunatic who did not diserve to live in the luxury of the village." 'diserve' should 'deserve.' Minor typo. :P ME: Haha another typo. * YOU: Did you rename Kyro to Kyrla halfway through chapter two or am just confusing myself with another character? XD ME: It was another character, but I didn't realize I did such a similar name. Kyrla is now going to be named Hadrin. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 20:57, January 14, 2013 (UTC) P.S. How much language can I get away with in this novel? Re: Toa Sonitous Well, I was eating breakfast on Monday morning when my mother looked out of the window and said: "I think it's going to snow soon, you can barely see over the hills in the distance." Sure enough, my the time I'd finished my toast and looked out the window again, it was snowing. :D To cut a long story short, it's so snowy right now that I half-feel like I'm in Elysium. XD It is insane! My school is getting closed and my teachers are going nuts because it's so close to my exams, but I'm finally experiencing my first snow day in years, and of all the things I could have done on that single day off school I decided to put together Toa Sonitous. :D I figured that I may as well just take advantage of the snow to use as a backdrop for some photos. :D I can always retake any photos and I will do some action shots of him using his shield "Captain America style" and of his against a proper, professional white photography board :P For now though, I just wanted to let you see what I've made so far and to get some nice pictures of him in a wintry setting. :P I hope you enjoy the pictures. :D :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] ...I say go for it! Bring on the animal sacrifices and dancing Ga-Matoran in my glorious honor! XD It's no problem at all. In fact, I think I may reuse that torso design in future. :P If anything, this experience has given me some motivation to make more creations. I've been thinking about revamping Jollun for a while. Perhaps this is the spark that will bring about my revamp of the character. :D Yes... about that shield combat... XD I brought out a generic Skakdi creation of mine today for him to ram into in an action shot, but I made the mistake of painting the spine white and you couldn't see it against the snow, so I just didn't attempt the shot. :P I will probably attempt more action shots soon, but I'll choose a better location, maybe from the ground or the road outside my house where I can actually stand him up. :P Regardless, there will be better pictures coming soon, and my next blog post will probably have some more pictures of BIONICLE figures trapped in the snow. :P :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] Why thank you, that is extremely kind of you and I am most grateful. :D That sounds like a pretty solid explanation and I feel very touched indeed that you preferred my revamp to your original. :D Those were indeed rocket boosters, but you may not want to go into detail about them. I added them for effect and to beef up his feet. I think there was a brief period in which I thought he might have been fitted with some kind of Phantoka/Mistika-style Adaptive Armor when he began serving the Order. Of course, now I've taken the photograph, I realize the noise those things give off must deafen him when he uses them. :S Maybe they've been silenced. :D :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] LINES :D check ya youtubeesss i got krone lines for ya! Very short this time. --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 10:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello my good friend. :D Wow, that seems very productive indeed! XD Going from 12 pages to 29 is quite a workload and I'm very appreciative that you felt motivated to undertake such a task. :P I can't seem to find the 'messages' function on YouTube since they changed it round, but I'll have a look for it and give it a quick read later tonight. :P I feel quite touched by that little trivia footnote about me on the page for The Voyager. :D I will give that a read as well when I get a chance. :P Unfortuantely for me though, I'm about to hit exam season. :/ My first exam is on the 6th then my other two are on the 18th and 20th. By the end of it, I should have a few days off afterwards with which to relax and get some writing done. I'll mostly be working on Frozen Calling and Falling in the Black as well as rewriting parts of Whispers in the Dark and Over Your Shoulder, but I'll be a lot more active from the beginning of March. :P By this point though, I'll be thinking about making another comic set in the Core BIONICLE universe's future. :P It's an idea I've had for some time now where several residents from Spherus Magna go on a journey into space. Of course, the idea's still in its preliminary stage and all the characters are in STARS form (with intentionally shortened custom Matoran), but I was wondering if I could feature Toa Sonitous as the leader of the expedition. It would be a chance to show off his STARS form and I've never written a story set in the Core BIONICLE Universe. :P :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] My apologies for the the late response. I had to work yesterday and do some homework on Friday night. Plus I'm feeling pretty unwell at the moment so I just crashed in my bed and fell asleep at 8 pm when I got home yesterday. :/ I haven't read Perspectives yet, but I did get a chance to read through The Voyager and have prepared some feedback. :D Overall, I have to say that it is a very enticing story with lots of tense anticipation that promotes Sonitous very effectively. :P Your portrayal of him certainly brings to mind the image I had when I designed him and it serves as an excellent introductory point for the character. :D Your use of pathetic fallacy was very appropriate and I love how it actually played a part in the battle with the natural world becoming a key player in dislodging each combatants. I like the idea of how it could just as easily have been Sontious who fell into the ocean instead of the Zyglak, and maybe the wind and rain distracted him. :P However, I was presently surprised to find that you drifted away from this assertion in place of a better one: that Sonitous was a drifting, directionless wanderer and that he had actually failed in the eyes of the Matoran. It seemed like a mix between a tragic defeat and a victory, which was also an interesting feature. :P I did rather like the Ta-Matoran character as well. His perspective was an interesting one and showed remarkable writing skills to pull off an insight into another character’s inner workings. :P The Matoran’s attitudes and expectations of the world, particularly his opinion of Toa and his knowledge of Zyglak, were excellent. I felt that his judgement of Sonitous at the end was particularly effective and I liked how he remained anonymous at the end. He does play a key role in the story and his absence would certainly change the entire dynamic yet, by not naming him, it’s almost as if he’s insignificant and forgettable at the same time, a very effective use of juxtaposition! :D While I was reading it though, I did pick out one aspect I wasn’t so sure about: the fact that you didn’t mention the Zyglak having the Protodermis-eating infection. When Sonitous tackled it I was a little confused over whether or not you’d just forgotten about it or if his armor was about to start melting. Personally, I find Zyglak a pain to write about. I’ve only ever featured them in the first chapter of Whispers in the Dark ''and a had to do a bit of research to pull that off. The solution that you gave – having the Zyglak be an assumed outcast and unable to carry the plague – did seem a little weak, which is my one structural criticism of the story. It was an interesting idea and it did convey some primal, survival-of-the-fittest elements, but I ultimately feel that it almost made Sonitous’ victory seem too easy. He wouldn’t have known that it didn’t have the plague so he wouldn’t have tackled it straight away. It almost feels like he would have been killed on that boat if he’d been fighting a fully capable Zyglak. :P I would perhaps just make his enemy a plague-carrying Zyglak and show him thinking his way through the battle, having Sontious using a different application of his Elemental Powers, maybe have him using a short sword that gets eaten by the Protodermis-eating virus, or simply hitting the Zyglak with his shield instead of his fists. If you change the Echo Shield page to say the weapon is made of Protosteel then I believe it should be the only part of him that could withstand the virus. Plus, when I added the booster rockets to his feet it was because I imagined him with some kind of adaptive armor or special upgrade that allows him to one-up his opponents. Maybe Sonitous’ armor is partly Protosteel and the Matoran can hear the “''clank of heavy Protosteel resonating over the thunder” as they battle. :P I did make a few tweaks of my own when I proof read it though but there weren’t any serious errors that I could see and I didn’t make any massive changes. I think I probably added a sentence or two. Pretty early on you said that the Zyglak was like “''a thousand different nightmares''” then said it had “''thousands of teeth''” a sentence later. Seeing as the word was repeated and it’s unlikely it actually did have thousands of teeth, I changed the latter quote to “''rows of different teeth''”, which I believe is what sharks have and sounds more predatory. That’s the kind of thing I did most of the time. :P However, I wasn’t sure about whether or not I should do something about your use of English (U.K) as opposed to English (U.S). Of course, I believe you normally write in that language and it is what I was taught at school, but seeing as the vast majority of people who read articles on CBW are American, they might think you’ve spelled words like “''colour''” wrong. :P Either way, I’d give this story an 8.5/10. :D You used a lot of very effective descriptive language, characterisation, persona, tone, word choice and it was extremely original. The only elements I think it lacked in were clarity over the Zyglak-plague thing and actually living up to its purpose. I know you intended for it to introduce Sonitous but I felt that the fact that there wasn't a single spoken word in the whole story and that we only really got to observe Sonitous’ character through guesswork were quite risky. However, the good points FAR outweigh the bad. :D I absolutely LOVED your description of the setting and Sonitous’ battle scars. This is a story that you should be truly proud of. :D :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] Hey, CB, I was just wondereing if I could use Mersery in my Artificial Toa series as the creator of AT001(a.k.a. Niha). Would it be true to his character for him to create robots? - [[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 16:19, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I'm already working on it. [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 01:12, January 29, 2013 (UTC) So he should ''help make the robot, not create her all by himself. [[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 12:36, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Dark Realities Image Thing —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 02:32, February 2, 2013 (UTC) No problem! —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 02:44, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey, CB, could you rename AT001 back to Niha? It won't let me teleport it. Thanks.&mdash[[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 20:25, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. You staff members have all the fun. XD —[[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|[[Niha: Artificial Toa|''Niha A.T.)]] 21:09, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm planning to use Skorr in the next few chapters of The Nameless Toa. What do you think of Chapter 1? I like constructive criticism. —[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|[[Niha: Artificial Toa|''Niha A.T.)]] 15:06, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to become an administrator, and I was wondering what steps I should take to become one. —[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|[[Niha: Artificial Toa|''Niha A.T.)]] 21:46, February 10, 2013 (UTC) K, thanks for the advice! Skorr's going to team up w/Niha in the next few chapters of TNT, so expect some sort of backstabbing in the near future. *maniacal laugh* —[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|[[Niha: Artificial Toa|''Niha A.T.)]] 14:56, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I figured he wouldn't know about them. —[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|[[Niha: Artificial Toa|''Niha A.T.)]] 20:46, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I seem to be unable to post blog comments at the moment so I'll reply to your comment here. :P Re:TROR When Punishment is fully written, sure! I'd be quite pleased to review it. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 14:59, February 12, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I assume I should treat your message as a review request for The Voyager? 'Cause I have. ;-) Hello again. :) I was afraid of this when I posted the review. :/ But, I have a spare moment so I'm happy to help. :D Well, the only concern I really had was the fact that you didn't establish that the Zyglak didn't have the plague until after the whole fight. I think it would be a bit of an ordeal to re-write the whole thing to make the Zyglak a plague-carrier. Perhaps if the Ta-Matoran made an early remark about how its virus didn't eat through the metal on the ship. I'd add a bit there about what's going on in his head or perhaps immediately after Sonitous appears to save him. Maybe he sees the Toa as this heroic figure who is simply so benevolent and all-powerful in his eyes that the virus doesn't affect him. He could remark that as strange while Sonitous is battling him, that would save you a LOT of writing. :P It wasn't much of a plothole. The only error I found was that Sonitous dived on him unaware that he didn't carry the virus. Perhaps if he threw his Echo Shield at the Zyglak Captain America style (you can tell I'm still hyped up from The Avengers after this many Marvel-related suggestions XD ) or assaulted it with a Sonic blast then he could avoid contact until the Zyglak is actually fighting him and he's forced to do hand-to-hand combat. :P To be honest, I was struggling to find a criticism and delved into specifics in order to give you a well-rounded response. If you asked anyone else to review it I'm highly doubtful that they'd have pointed it out. I'd completely forgotten about the virus until I did my research on Zyglak for Whispers in the Dark. I don't think anyone else will notice. :P Even so, your reasoning for the Zyglak having no virus was effectively plausible (it's certainly not the WEIRDEST thing that's happened in the BIONICLE universe :P) and the story is still highly deserving of an A* in any review. :P Hope I helped. :D Skype chat? :P VarkanaxTalk 02:21,2/19/2013 Hey, CB. I was wondering, do we have a time for updating the Main Page? I've noticed that it hasn't been getting updated as frequently as it used to, and I know you and the others are extremely busy, so I thought I could be the person to update the Main Page. Maybe a monthly update? —[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|[[Niha: Artificial Toa|''Niha A.T.)]] 19:27, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:TROR reviews Sorry for not getting back to you sooner. I saw your message several days ago, but, well, you know how life is... :P Anyways, I guess the best I can give you concerning The Mentor's Way at the moment is a tentative 'yes', owing to some real-life matters that are sapping much of my time and energies, not to mention Shadowfell, the writing of which I am putting into red-line overdrive in order to get it finished within a reasonable time period. So... yeah. A solid 'yes' on The Voyager and Punishment, a tentative 'yes' on The Mentor's Way. Talk to you later. Over an' out. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 18:18, February 21, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Check your PM inbox on the TEG RPG forum. You've got mail. ;-) P.P.S. Hey... what happened to my signature??! Is this Wikia meddling again, or does the 'Samurai' font no longer exist in the universe? >:O Glad to hear it. :D I'll give it a read tomorrow, which is the day I'm going to give Varkanax39 some feedback on Into The Darkness. :P Hmm, that's an interesting question and I'm touched that you turned to me for answers. :P Immediately, to possibility of him doing research into Hordika venom or genetic flaws in dangerous Rahi come to mind but I'm also aware that the Order is responsible for a number of innovations towards bettering the standard of life for the Matoran. Maybe he could have played a part in the Time Slip, making everyone forget periods of their lives with some kind of mechanical device? I'd probably have him spearheading some kind of research team or he could have theories about the Core Processor or the Makuta Pool. But, ultimately, my personal favorite suggestion, is that you could switch his Chemistry specialty to a Medical specialty instead and make him (wait for it).... a doctor! XD Suggestion from Firestar Hey CB, it has been a long time since I talked to you my friend. Well my suggestion: now that the BIONICLE Legends Arc is up for adoption I have come up with this idea about a Forum. Now comes the suggestion: Isn't it a good idea to make a Story Adoption Forum? A forum where users can put the stories they don't want to write anymore up for adoption. So first you place the name of the story that's up for adoption, then the name of the official author, The summary of the story, the reason why it is put up for adoption, then potential new authors (where an author can put his username if he wants to adopt the story.) and then some notes from the OA. Do you think this is a good idea CB? One question though. Do you first have to be a rollback if you want to become an Admin? Well I hope you reply soon and take care! Firestar. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan (talk) 16:06, February 28, 2013 (UTC) It's no problem. :P Most of those suggestions were just plucked from thin air. I probably should have checked first, but you imagine him more of a scientist locked away in the dark, tinkering with test tubes and writing on a blackboard? :P If that's the case then I'd recommend him looking into some sort of Toa-enhancing formula, or some way to manipulate Energized Protodermis. Regardless, I can't wait to see what directions you take the character in with that reference to a science team. :P Hey, CB, could you move Niha: Artificial Toa to Niha (series)? —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner'']] (Blog) 15:00, March 4, 2013 (UTC)